Inquiry of Kin
by Red B. Raven
Summary: The first in a short story about Brick searching for his sister. Contains mature themes and should not be read by anyone under proper age.


Inquiry of Kin: A side story

_Heat... Pain.... Hate...._

Distant clouds danced in a promenade across a crimson sky. Dry hot wind beat against his body with contempt at the murderous intent emanating from him. Piles of dismembered foes lay a strew around him over black wet sands. As Brick walked through his masterpiece the clouds receded and the sky lightened to a crystal blue.

_Fingers. Ears. Arms. A nose..._

He clenched his fist and picked up the nose rolling it in his palm. _Never thought I could do this.._ A distant sound of engines rolling through dunes wafted up to him. He gazed out in search for the buggies without avail. Shouts and hollers crept into his ears and seeped into his thoughts. He leveled his piece and turned swiftly on his heels in a wide arch. Nothing stood before him but tattered bandit huts and corpses. With a nervous twitch he let his steel fall and rubbed the bolts on his gloves.

_Need to get outta here…_

He strolled away from the bandit camp and off the plateau toward his runner with despair in his heart. He climbed in and sped off through dry heat and desert sands as his thoughts writhed with blind memories and forgotten faces. _Sister forgive me I was so young..._

_Soft wet warmth filled the air. Seeping heat poured lust into the innocence of his adolescent mind. The brothel smelled of sex and pain and torture while dim lights gave the seductive movements and rough groping a sinister appeal even to a child of twelve. His mother's subtle fingers brushed over the hungry beasts and tucked their coin in her cleavage. She would sway over to the girls lying on a plush couch and nod toward the suitor. His mother was just titled Head Mistress and she would give hushed orders to new recruits with eyes of terror at their new station in life._

One girl seemed to rouse mother's animosity more than the rest with the slightest look or appeal. In the low light of the den no bruise or lash could be seen, but every man knew of her torment and sought after her even more because of it. Lileandra was the most famous girl in the Desert Rose saloon for her girlish charms and feisty demeanor. Her age did nothing but boosted the lore that surrounded her fame and he purse. She was slightly younger than the majority in the brothel but she was still able to take charge and make deals on her own, which she did to the dismay of most.

"Lily" they would come calling at all hours after her soft embrace and the pleasures of her sweet box. The murderers and outlaws had no remorse when it came to her comforts in or out of the Desert Rose's confines. Every day Brick let her cry to him in agony and every night they would talk of boundless dreams on other worlds. Over time he came to love her same as the rest even though he did know it was a reckless and innocent love. He could not deny the passion that filled his heart each passing day with her. Tonight he came to tell her of his passion but she beset on him that she was his sister and she was leaving as a mistress to some bandit leader. When the words escaped her lips his first feeling was rejection and he released all his sorrow on her with all of his might. Fist after fist landed against her face and chest and stomach but still she did not lift a finger. She only lipped "I Love You Too" with tears strolling down her face mixing with blood against the hard wood floors.

When his pulse slowed he looked at his guilt incarnate and his skin crawled. The room chilled his _bones and he ran out into the open night weeping in confusion._

His ride took him deeper into the badlands as his emotions snowballed inside. White puffs enclosed the horizon as rakk circled the corpses of the recently deceased ahead. Steep rock walls came up on either side of him pulling him in tighter as he drove deeper in the valley. Desert rocks and sink holes jarred him in his seat with comforting random rhythms as he got closer to the bottleneck at the end of the valley. The chime of metal against metal alerted him of an oncoming assault and he swerved off to the side hoping for room. Bullets skimmed off the side of the runner as he was knocked over into a barrel roll tumbling end over end. With a puff of sand the runner landed inverted.

_God da...Son of.... Kill... _

Upside down and helpless he gripped the roll cage and shoved the runner off of him. Pain seared his side as a runner blurred by clipping him from a near collision. Brick thoughts wandered to his favorite weapon and he reached down as it materialized. He scanned around him and noted three buggies speeding toward him at hellish speeds. Valley walls jutted at either side casting black shadows on him bringing thoughts of sweet merciless killing.

The roar from the approaching engines echoed off the valley walls and filled his head as the sky turned crimson again. Bandits hung from demon racers slashing at the air in a psychotic frenzy. Bullet after bullet bounced off his shield as he shouldered his piece and fired. The rocket flew true and landed just ahead of the racer flinging the car and passengers through the air. Yellow and orange cover his sight painting the scene of a warriors delight and beautiful destruction. Bandit limbs and car parts landed around him as he ran toward the approaching cars. The impending runner's turrets followed him slowing his momentum eventually pinning him to the hot sand. White and black sand was kicked up blinding him as they veered before him for another pass. Disgust filled his heart and mind from the taunting.

_I…WILL….NOT….STOP…… _He got up to his feet and tossed grenades in the ground. Sand catapulted in the air clouding his position for a moment. Brick used the curtain to his advantage and ran through the cloud of dust firing rockets in a frenzy toward nothingness. The two runners broke away from their retreat and united in a double angled assault. His shield flickered and failed allowing bullets through to graze his arms, stinging his chest and back. Crimson turned to a black fog from the pain.

_PAIN.... HATE..... BLOOD....GIVE ME... BLOOD..._

The facing dune racer topped at full speed aiming at Brick. He side stepped at the last moment and gave a quick under hook to the side of the vehicle. His knuckles caved in at the pressure and fire filled his fingers. The impact knocked the vehicle away in a jumble of red meat and rusted metal as the buggy crashed against the valley wall with a hard wet crunch.

_More... MORE...._

His feet fell out from under him and he landed hard on the ground.

"AHHHH HAHAHAHA!"

He got up and glared at the speeding runner as it came around for another pass at him. He felt his shields recharging and gave a wide smile at his foes. He thought of his second favorite weapon and leveled the sights. The bandits laughed all the way to their grave as he pumped slug after slug into the runner's wheels and side. With torn rubber the runner slid to a halt ahead of him and maddening laughs filled his head. One outlaw jumped off the side and landed a yard away as beady red eyes shone at him through a white and yellow mask. He flipped his shotgun in his hand and let the heat from the tip feed his anger.

The psycho raged at him but took the butt of the gun square in the face within a few feet of the approach. Brick watched the mask skipped along the desert floor stopping in front of the buggy breaking into two halves. Bullets pelted his shield as his next foe peeked over the buggy and popped quick rounds in his direction. He ducked and rolled up to the buggy shifting the shotgun in his hand and listened for the firing to stop. Quiet surrounded him. Then the sound of a metal sliding into metal was all he needed. He stood up raised the gun and gave an overhead chop at the bandits skull. The wet crunch was music to Brick's ears that was ruined by the stifled groans from inside the overturned buggy.

He tipped the vehicle on its side and held it up as he looked at the miserable form in the driver seat. Half of the man's face appeared to the liking of ground meat where his ear had been and black smoldering flesh surrounded where is collar bone should have been. Dark blood dripped from his wounds as his body twitched from shock. He looked up and sobbed in open air at the face of his destruction.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS JACKO?!"

His reply was only sobs.

"TELL ME NOW OR I WILL LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE A SLOW DEATH!"

Spittle fell from the corner of his mouth as he said. "hun.... hhheee... went to Beggars Burrow.... pppleasee... have mercy... ggggive me mercy....ppllleassse."

Brick clicked a grenade and tossed it at the man and walked away.

"Ttthhank youuu."

Energy drained from his body as he walked toward his runner when the grenade detonated.

"NNNOOoooo! You bastard!"

The skies turned to a bright blue and the fog cleared from his vision. His thoughts returned to his sister and the pain of not knowing before. Rage filled his heart from the let down that his mother brought him again. _Suffer mother, I hope you suffered till your dieing day… _He set his runner down and boosted off to Beggars Burrow with murderous intent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Daylight started to fade in the horizon as dust kicked up in his wake. The cool night rush invigorated his soul with each passing moment. He let his ECHO recorder shuffle through random conversations and leads to Lielandra's whereabouts in hopes of sparking some unthought-of of clue.

He came upon Chicken Canyon off to the east and peered over the gorge. Memories invaded his thoughts and he started reminiscing on the good times he had out here with his gang. One of the few good times he had while undercover inside a marauder gang on Pandora.

_Engines breathed fire and roared furor over the Reapers encampment. Two lanes were marked with skag blood for the quarrelling racers over the days looting. Brick watched the glint from the bond fire dance across the on lookers. Anxiety filled the air around the starting line when Demi walked out between the foes and pulled her panties off. Howls and whistles of seduction overpowered the howl of the engines briefly and time slowed to watch her every move._

"Hey man, tell you what, how bout we drink when she drops them knickers until we hear the poors soul go kaboom. Man, that will be some sweet stuff for his ruspect. Drunk by the time he dies. Hooo boy man."

"Yea, I says I can drink you un'da table before he even splodes."

"Naw, ain't nothing, you been drinking nuthin but your mothers tit since you was born, you ain't got no tongue for it."

Brick couldn't stand it anymore. He just wanted them to shut up and stay stupid like boss told them. "If you shut up, then I'll join ya, but remember if you lose I get to kick ya in that kisser." He said with a wink to One Eye and Leady.

"Aight, sounds good, but you gotta drink that hard stuff Brick, ain't no fair if you drink this piss ale with us." He said pointing to the crate behind him.

"Yea, Yea, sounds good if you do that mate."

Brick picked it up the crate and watched Demi for the cue. She held up the silk and gave each racer a long stare before winking at them and dropping the panties. All three of them chugged, refilled, and repeated for what felt like a decade. Even though Chicken Canyon was only Kilometer and half out the crash couldn't come any faster. Fresh liquor dripped from Brick's lips on both sides by the time he heard the bang of the winner's last moments. He looked around with a shine around his eyes trying to focus on his comrades. One Eye was passed out against a weapons crate and Leady was trying to feel up the only sober hooker in the camp. Fred. Brick laughed to himself and gave a holler at Leady. "You sure you want some o that?! He ain't much to look at but he sures got a sweet ass from what I hear! HAHAHAHA!"

Brick fell over in the dirt holding his stomach from the laughing so hard. A light touch embraced his arm and he looked up to see Demi staring down at him. Her brown hair flowed in the breeze as she squeezed his arm attempting to lift him up. "I believe you notice my unmentionables have fallen right off me! I need someone to keep me safe from these wild beasts. What you say we go back to my tent."

Even inebriated Brick knew Demi was Reaper's girl and what would happen if he didn't consent to what she wanted.

"Alright sweet thing, but go easy on me. We gotta head out in the morning, I can't be nursing a nymph attack like last time."  
_  
"Oh you tease. All I wanna do is be kept safe in the confines of my own tent. Reaper isn't here and has left me all alone with these heathens. Please be a doll and escort me back." She replied with a flamboyant display of affection on his manhood. He glanced around in apprehension of a sneak squeeling to Reaper at her tender gesture. Not a single soul seemed to notice the display as everyone was too drunk, enjoying their own desires, or plainly stone cold on the desert floor. His attention was diverted back to her as she squeezed gingerly again. Their eyes met and his heart raced at the desire in her eyes._

He followed her through the winding paths of drunks and unconsciously wasted threatening at any that attempted to touch her. The farther they went the more he caught himself staring at the shape under her skirt and the swaying of her hips. It was almost hypnotic. When they reached the makeshift hut the smell of honey and herbs filled his head. She opened the flap pouring florescent blue light over him and yanked him inside.

_**Later the morning after....**___

She dismounted and wrapped herself in the wool blankets next to him panting with relief. Exhaustion washed over his mind and body from the night's contingencies but his gazed would shift between the soft curves of her breasts and the illumination hanging from the center of the hut. The object appeared to be a foot long white rock with blue engravings wrapping around the center.

"Hmmmm, that should keep me content for a day." She sighed while nestling up to his chest.

"Good. I don't think I could handle another bout with the likes of your libido." He replied and pointed to the illumination. "What's that? I've never seen anything like it before."

"Oh that? It was a gift from Reaper. Said it would always glow as long as he stayed true to me. HAH! Never thought about the other way round did he? Men, always thinkin they can hold on to ya with trinkets and poetry. What a fool! Funny thing though. Ever since I got that thing, I have been horny like a skag in heat and the more I satisfy it the more I want it." She walked over and flicked it. The blue light spun around the room wrapping her naked form accentuating each subtle curve of her breasts and hips. He watched her skin change to a healthy glow and her pink nipples stiffened with excitement.

"Well, no need to convince me bout that darlin. Did he say where he got it at? I might want to keep hold of one myself, if ya know what I mean."

"No, he never says anything. Just wants me to sit, stay, play dead in bed. Takes all the fun out of it. I need someone who can take charge and be taken charge of. God! Just being closer to it makes me want more!" She said before jumping into the bed again.

Brick looked up to the stars as the memories faded. His ECHO recorder vibrated again from an incoming signal. _Probably the cunt again…_ He let the signal fade to messages and stopped for a moment near a patch of shrubs to change into bandit gear. He knew that Beggars Burrow was where the new gangs ended up relieving their crew of any tension. Fighting pits, gambling dens, brothels, and bars combined to accommodate any visitor for any pleasure. The Crimson Lance would show on their leaves adding angst to the already tense atmosphere increasing the troubles in the pits. The entrance was only thirty minutes out and he needed to take time to conceal his weapons SDU and appropriate a plan. If Jacko was in there, he needed to get to him clean and without question. With the SDU secured and his thoughts collected he headed out.

Brick arrived at the gate, parked his ride, and headed to the elevator shaft. The whole complex of Beggars Burrow was literally underground to the comforts of the owners and there was only one exit and that was the way you came in. Waiting at the top were five severely dented and scarred commuter tubes angled slightly downward. He got in and hit the use button starting downward and an automated voice over the speaker.

"Thank you for visiting Beggars Burrow! Did you know that this complex use to be a mining facility for the Atlas Corporation and was abandoned when they declared no such relics existed! Now many inspiring entrepreneurs have taken residence bring the quality of products you know now…."

Brick slammed a fist against the speaker cutting the recording off. Advertisements scanned across the windows in front of him. Lame Horse Pub. Black Diamonds Casino. Red Skags Bar. Battle Grounds. Three Clones Saloon. _The names change but the events never do… _He landed within minutes on the floor level with flashing lights and chaotic noises overloading his senses. He headed straight for the bar with the loosest tongues he knew of, The Greedy Fool.

When he approached the bar door stood adjacent letting the noise from the inside out and the fresh air in. The stink of vomit and piss covered the entire place just as he memory served. Makeshift tables were set along the walls and a long rectangle table covered the center filled with drunkards and bruisers. The drunks sloshed their beer everywhere changing conversations on a whim and waitresses scurried about with pitchers earning more cash with their asses than their serving abilities. Brick sat at an empty table toward the back and ordered two beers placing the other straight across of him and waited. Within minutes a half self-induced retard wobbled into the booth and started drinking.

"Watchyawunt?"

"Jacko. Where is he?"

"…hicku… dunno… nefer heard he was round hur. Anuthing else I can help youz wif?"

"No. Go."

He ordered another beer and set it across from him again. He waited a full five minutes before he had another bite. A crusty old man with wrinkled hands took hold of the beer and gulped in down ferociously. The geezer lifted the black goggles from his eyes and rested them against his brow.

"Buy or sell?"

"Buy. Jacko. Heard he's down for some fun today. Where?"

"Jacko, eh? Haven't seen him about, but I know he favors the Rumble Arenas. I could ask around if you give me a bit?"

"No, thank you. Heres for your trouble." He replied placing a stack of cash on the table. Brick continued the cycle for hours before giving up. The consensus was that Jacko was here, but he was either lying low or at the Battle Grounds pissing his money away. He walked out stopping to consider the direction of the arena as two massive set of hands took hold of his arms.

"Brick."

He looked at the two hulking men one with sun burnt skin and bulging eyes and the other fair skinned and balding. The two looked nearly identical with all of their steroid injected muscles and dry lips. They held firmly against his attempts at release.

"Well now boys, before you take a man out you should at least introduce yourselves."

"Hanz."

"And Franz. Jacko sent us and he wants to see you. Got a couple of questions he'd like answered. Now come quietly before we knock you out and drag you there."


End file.
